


Цепи

by Yozhik



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдмунду снятся сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shackles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220086) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Все эти годы – годы, прошедшие после освобождения Нарнии, годы, когда он занимает трон в Кэр-Пэравеле наравне с братом и сёстрами, Эдмунд благодарен за то, что никто никогда не спрашивал его: каково это было, быть пленником, избранником, жертвой Белой Колдуньи. Так что ему не приходилось говорить о тех жутких днях. И, что ещё важнее, ему не пришлось признаваться, что он не забыл, что воспоминания ещё преследуют его, хотя его всего лишь держали в заточении и пытались убить; а с тех пор ему довелось пережить вещи и похуже, потому что она всё ещё снится ему.  
Теперь, когда он уже мужчина (и очень привлекательный, – хихикают дриады и наяды, пряча улыбки), ему снится Белая Колдунья во всей её ужасной красоте, высокая, бледная и величественная. Ему снится, что он вновь в тех ледяных подземельях, на сей раз скованный, прикованный к стене, от которой идёт холод; но Белая Колдунья стоит перед ним, обнажённая, какой он никогда её не видел, она зовёт его приблизиться к ней, быть с ней – как супругу; и он не может сопротивляться, и тянется к ней, пытаясь вырваться из оков, зная, что стоит ему освободиться, и он подчинится ей, будет принадлежать ей полностью, хотя какая-то часть его сознания кричит от ужаса. Он знает, что если оковы спадут, в этих безумных снах, он кинется к ней, сожмёт в объятьях, поцелует, и с радостью умрёт в руках своей судьбы, смертью уплатив за возможность обладать ею. Он знает: она смертоносна; быть может, она убьёт его в тот самый момент, как он кончит, и смерть и наслаждение сольются воедино. Но он не может не желать её в этих снах.  
И несмотря ни на что, сны не были бы такими пугающими (в конце концов, это лишь сны, они мало что значат, даже в Нарнии), но, когда он просыпается, его запястья в ссадинах, словно он пытался освободиться из цепей.


End file.
